


Rest Stop

by violetpeche



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Car Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: Taeyong had his reservations when they mutually agreed to pull over half-way up the mountain. He didn't think much of the aftermath, the future—no—this whole trip was about living as much in the moment as anything, and Taeyong somehow got it in his head he would rather die than live with the regret of never knowing how fucking good Lucas's fingers felt up his ass.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 48
Kudos: 252





	Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/gifts).



> Hhhhhhhhhhhh fuck this horny demon visited me around the release of the 'Tiger Inside' video, and I spent a good chunk of the day exorcising it out of me and into a chat with [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel), and now we are here! Did not expect this to be my first foray into writing Taeyong, but this idea was just too wicked not to tap into.
> 
> While this is 100% horny, **PLEASE READ THE TAGS**. If any of this content upsets you, please know you were forewarned. If I neglected to include a tag, please let me know and I'll be happy to add it.
> 
> Not thoroughly beta'd, so mind any errors, but enjoy the filth xx

Lucas was never good at lying.

Taeyong had his reservations when they mutually agreed to pull over half-way up the mountain. He didn't think much of the aftermath, the future—no—this whole trip was about living as much in the moment as anything, and Taeyong somehow got it in his head he would rather die than live with the regret of never knowing how fucking good Lucas's fingers felt up his ass.

"You like that?" Lucas mumbled, lips soft and wet against Taeyong's neck. He had two of his fingers buried inside of Taeyong, and Taeyong gripped his hands tighter on the leather seat behind Lucas.

It was midday in the backseat of Lucas's SUV. The windows were tinted, but the sunroof was open, and Taeyong still felt like they could be caught any moment—and maybe being pulled over on a sparsely traveled road to fuck wasn't the smartest idea, but the tension was too high and escalated after the left the last rest stop fifty miles ago.

"Nnnng," was all Taeyong could say. He buried his head into Lucas's neck and whined as soon as he felt the wet tip of a third finger try to slip in beside the others. Taeyong took a deep breath in to relax and was dizzy but the intoxicating scent of Lucas's aftershave.

It was sharp, citrusy, and he thought being this close to Lucas and smelling it with the sweat starting to gather on his hairline will ruin him forever—goodbye ever meeting up with him after his boxing sessions for coffee. His dick would get hard if the wind blew just right.

"You want another?" Lucas asked.

Before Taeyong could answer, he felt his third finger breach his hole, and all Taeyong could do was gasp and dig his teeth into the cotton of Lucas's shirt. He wasn't stupid enough yet to bite at Lucas’s neck, as much as he wanted to mark him—mark anything of this moment to know it was real, it was happening—but they could leave no trace behind afterward.

Taeyong's mouth watered, sopping up the cotton in his mouth as Lucas frigged his thick fingers slowly together. It hurt—only a little—and they should have used more lube, but Taeyong insisted they save most of it for when Lucas would finally get his dick inside of him.

"Fuck," Taeyong croaked, jaw gone slack as Lucas rubbed his fingers inside of him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slipped a hand to the back of Lucas's head. His hand grabbed a fistful of his silky black hair as soon as Lucas brushed his prostate. "Shit."

"You got me so hard," Lucas said. Taeyong felt Lucas’s other hand squeeze at his hip then slip down to grab his ass. He felt his face burn when Lucas's hand spread him apart, and he sunk further onto his fingers.

Taeyong grinned with a whimper as he pulled at Lucas's hair. He looked him in the eyes, so dark yet still so sweet, and asked: "Wanna fuck me?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. He bit his lip and nodded. "So bad, baby."

The pet name spurred Taeyong on, like kindle to a fire, and he surged forward to press an open mouth kiss to the corner of Lucas's mouth. He could taste the sweet remnants of orange juice Lucas had with his breakfast and pried open his lips with his tongue to taste more—taste all of him.

He snaked his hand down the front of Lucas’s shirt. He stopped to palm at the taut, firm muscle of his pec, and felt his nipple pebble under his touch. It made Taeyong hyperaware of his own—erect and sore as they hardened over his barbells and rubbed against the fabric of his shirt. His knees slipped and dug into the leather on either side of Lucas’s hips and he let out a soft grunt when Lucas’s fingers slipped into him long and deep all at once. 

The sun was beating down on his back now, and the whoosh of a car passing made Taeyong turn his head to peer out the window. He let out a moan when he thought it could have Baekhyun's car—and he pinched his eyes closed to drop his hand lower, lower, until he palmed at the hardness nested in Lucas's basketball shorts.

Lucas kept kissing him, lips plump and wet against Taeyong’s nose, cheek, to the shell of his ear as he suckled around the hoop earring and traced the tip of his tongue around his helix piercing. The view was gorgeous from here—the sky was a pristine, crystalline blue overlooking the valley of trees below. It'd been a while since Taeyong had been out of the city. Of course, he could seek refuge from the hustle and bustle of urban life whenever he wanted, but the events surrounding this weekend getaway cemented a certain finality to them given the circumstances.

"Yong," Lucas whispered in his ear. His voice sounded rough, wrecked. Taeyong squeezed his hand around his pride, thick and heavy in his hand, and shivered at the muted moan that sang into his ear.

Taeyong turned to face Lucas again, drank in the sight of him with his head thrown back against the headrest. He worked his hand harder, the heel of his palm pushing more insistently, and felt Lucas's fingers slip from his hole.

"Please," Lucas said, eyes warm and pleading.

Taeyong sat up and helped him slide his shorts and briefs off his hips. He twisted around to the center console to grab what was left of the lube in the packet to hand over to him, then unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way as Lucas slicked up his cock.

Taeyong slipped his shirt down his shoulders and Lucas leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth. It felt so good, feeling his tongue lave around the piercing, and even better to feel his cock drag against the fabric of Lucas's shirt. His head felt light, full of static as Lucas moved to lick at his other nipple. The cold air that gust through the sunroof made Taeyong shiver again; everything felt so good.

He sat upright, shifted too quickly, and hit the back of his head against the roof. "Ouch!" he gasped, more out of shock amid his desperation. 

"I got you," Lucas murmured against his chest. Lucas's dry hand immediately cradled the back of his neck and scooped him back toward his mouth for a heated kiss.

Taeyong felt Lucas's cock brush against his hole, wet and dripping. He couldn't help the whine that left him as he reached between them to line up Lucas's cock and sink down in one smooth motion.

"God—"

"—Fuck—"

They both gasped, words lost between them as Taeyong rested his forehead against Lucas's. Their chests heaved, syncopated breaths pounding so loud in Taeyong's ears, he felt each pound echo in the cramped space of the car. He dug his nails into the fabric draped over Lucas's shoulders as he caught his breath. He swiveled his hips, his body still getting used to the girth, but curled his toes in delight at the burning stretch.

Lucas moved his hands to Taeyong's waist, palms wide as they slid down to cover each globe of his ass and spread his cheeks open. "So good," Lucas said as he squeezed his hands and brought a hand back to slap his ass. 

Taeyong clenched around him and let out a hiss as a wave of pleasure fluttered through him. He felt his breath escape him as Lucas lifted him from his cock, the delicious slide up and down his shaft leaving Taeyong boneless.

They found a rhythm, kisses turned heated as Taeyong bounced on Lucas's cock with careless abandon. He slipped his shirt the rest of the way off his arms and urged Lucas's up and away, tossing it into the front seat behind him.

Taeyong peered out the rear window of the SUV in time to see a sedan come into view around the bend of the road—and a spike of panic caused him to push his hips down hard with a loud moan as he buried his face into the crook of Lucas's neck again.

"Fuck," Taeyong whimpered, his eyes pinched closed trying to recall what the car looked like— _was that Jongin's?_

His thought was interrupted with Lucas suddenly pulled him up and off his cock, much to his disappointment, and nudged his hip to the side. “Up,” he commanded, and Taeyong maneuvered himself off Lucas’s lap. His hips felt sore, and his chest cold as he watched Lucas kick off his shorts and boxers the rest of the way to scoot into the seat over.

Not a word was uttered between them as Taeyong felt his brain move on autopilot. Fogged with arousal, Taeyong moved onto his hands and knees to face the window overlooking the vista into the valley below. Lucas’s warmth shrouded over his back as he planted one hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, and Taeyong felt him guide his cock inside him again. He let out a long cry as Lucas slowly fucked into him from behind, his voice caught in his throat as he felt his sex swing hard and heavy between his own thighs.

Lucas picked up speed, each practiced thrust sending Taeyong into a frenzy. Taeyong strained to keep his head up, hands balled into fists with his knuckles digging into the leather. Even despite the heavy tint on the windows and the car being pulled over to the side of the road, he’d never felt this exposed—he’d never done anything like this before. Having sex in a car during the middle of the day had never crossed his mind until twenty minutes ago. It was the only time they’d have to themselves before they met everyone else at the cabin for the weekend.

“Yes,” Taeyong said between heavy pants. He slapped a hand against the window when Lucas shifted his hips to fuck into him at a new angle. It made his toes curl all over again as he yelped with pleasure, his forehead bumping onto the glass. It felt cold, not enough to shock him out of his senses, but enough relief from the burning desire that coiled deep in his gut.

He watched another car whiz by on the main road, and Taeyong felt himself clench around Lucas. _Had they noticed?_ he wondered, and heard the minute creaks of the car shocks rock beneath them.

“Oh—oh, God,” Taeyong moaned as his lips brushed against the window. He felt a thick veneer of his breath fog over the window as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

“You like that?” Lucas asked, followed by a grunt.

“Yeah,” Taeyong sighed. Lucas crowded over him with an arm wrapped around Taeyong’s front, massive hand lightly curled around his throat to hold Taeyong steady, anchored him to this position. Lucas found an angle that made Taeyong go blind, made him sedated to all other sensations but his desire to come. It’s all Taeyong wanted—even if his arm started to wobble as he scratched at the seat. Lucas nosed at the nape of his neck, mouth pressing gentle kisses to the skin as he pounded into Taeyong harder.

The world turned to static as soon as Taeyong felt himself let go, untouched, waves of his release spurting onto the precious seats beneath them. He heard Lucas groan, somewhere on the periphery of his senses as he came back to himself, and gasped as Lucas finished inside him, deep, wet, and warm.

“Wow,” Lucas said. His raspy voice rumbled against Taeyong’s back as they paused for a moment to catch their breath. Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Lucas slip out of his hole with an embarrassing squelch. 

An awkward silence lulled between them as they repositioned themselves apart. Taeyong fell back into a kneeling position and kept his thighs clamped tight, ankles crossed as he tried his best to hold in the warm river of come that started to drip down his taint. He felt disgusting, even with the relief of wind coming in through the sunroof. They’d done a bang-up job fogging up every window in the SUV—even the dashboard window—and it quickly felt stifling in the confined space now that their charade came to an end.

“Lucas,” Taeyong croaked, voice sounding thin as he kneeled on the seat. “Promise me you won’t say anything.” The trepidation wove its way through each word; he could hardly recognize the sound of himself.

Lucas snapped the elastic of his briefs back up to his waist and leaned over with a grunt to grab his shorts off the floor. “I promise, hyung.”

Hearing ‘hyung’ roll off Lucas’s tongue so casually made the pit in Taeyong’s stomach churn. It’s what Lucas always called him, but in the aftermath, as he started to reflect on his shame, it was a stark reminder of what Lucas really was to him.

“We—we really shouldn’t have done this,” Taeyong stuttered. He felt the sweat on his shins slip against the leather beneath him. Even with the sunroof open, he wondered if the smell of their heated affair would linger long after they left the car. 

Lucas was dressed from the waist down and leaned over to the center console to grab his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He pulled one out to place between his lips and offered the pack to him.

Taeyong shook his head. “No,” he declined and heard the quiet _shck_ of Lucas’s lighter ignite the tip. He watched Lucas toss his pack to the front of the car again and lean back in his seat to take a long drag, sweat on his abdomen turning tacky as he raked a hand through his hair.

This was supposed to be a weekend of fun—Taeyong’s last metaphorical ‘hurrah’ with his friends at a cabin in the woods for a weekend. Ten had an entire itinerary planned, and Taemin said he’d make sure the fridge was stocked. He was pretty sure stag parties didn’t allow for getting fucked by one of your best friends in the car the week before your wedding.

Lucas picked the rest of Taeyong’s clothes from the floor and front seat and laid them out next to him in the seat between them. “I’m sorry.”

Taeyong was sorry, too.

But also in a way, he wasn’t. He wished they’d done this sooner—before things got serious with his other half, before the engagement, before their commitment to devote their lives together. He wished he’d satisfied his curiosity of what it’d feel like to have Lucas’s hands molded against his body, to know if he was a gentle lover, or if his lips really were as soft as they looked. Unfortunately, all of it was that, and more.

Now, Taeyong looked down at his hands folded in his lap and twisted the braided gold band around his pointed finger—the one _he’d_ bought as a promise even before the engagement—and wished he’d never had the itch to find out in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johntographique) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/violetpeche)


End file.
